Falling Deep
by Kayleen143
Summary: She's just trying to get away from everything she knows. He's dead set on revenge. She has a secret that she's buried deep and is afraid of telling. He thinks he can never love again. What happens happens when these two broken people meet?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Katrina watched as Emma leaned over her dead son. As Emma whispered, "I love you." and leaned over and kissed his forehead.

Suddenly, there was a whoosh and Katrina gasped as memories came flooding back. She stared at her hands and slowly backed against the wall.

"No..." she whispered, tears filling her eyes. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Emma staring at her with concern,

"Are you alright?"

Katrina shook her head then pulled away from Emma. "I...I need to gather my thoughts." she said and walked briskly out of the room.

She barely saw or heard anything as she hurried to the one place she always had been happiest, even durning the curse when she didn't know why she felt so happy there, the sea. She walked up to the end of the docks and sat down, legs dangling over the edge. As she breathed in the salty air, she smiled slightly, fingering the pendant that was hanging around her neck.

_"I love you." he whispered into her ear, "Marry me." _

_She turned around and looked at him, a smile on her face, "Nothing would make me happier." _

_His face lit up at her answer and he smiled, "Then lets make it official." _

_He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring out of his pocket. She smiled and held out her left hand, he slipped it on her ring finger. As she held out her hand to admire it, he gently put his hand under her chin and tilted it up so she was looking at him._

_"Is this really what you want?" he asked her. _

_She smiled and put her hand on his cheek, "More than anything, I love you with all my heart."_

_Then, as to prove it, she pulled him in closer and kissed him gently._

A tear slipped down Katrina's check as she fingered the ring that was now back on her finger. "Killian..." she whispered. "please come back to me."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The barmaid walked around, handing out more drinks. She rolled her eyes as a very drunk pirate tried to grab her. She skirted out of the way and handed him another drink to appease him. He grabbed the mug but before she could let go, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap.

"You look like you could use a little relaxation."

The barmaid smiled and grabbed his thumb and twisted it. As he howled in pain, the barmaid stood up and said, "You're right, I could, just not with you."

"You little wench!" he'd yelled and pulled out his sword. The barmaid grabbed the dagger she kept around her waist and pulled it out. Quick as lightning, she moved forward and soon had her dagger pressed to his throat.

"Now, I'm not a killer." she whispered in his ear. "But I have no problem with becoming one." She felt the man gulp nervously. She smiled, "Now...leave me alone."

She removed the dagger from his throat and shoved him away from her. He scrambled to his feet and staggered out of the tavern, laughter following him.

"Bloody pirate." she muttered under her breath before going to pick up the empty mugs at the table.

"You have a thing against pirates love?" A voice from behind her asked.

"Just the ones that think women are things to be taken advantage of." She said before she turned around, mugs in hand, to see yet another pirate standing before her. He smiled dashingly at her and gave her a low bow.

"I'm sorry, let me introduce myself." he said, still smiling. "My name is Killian Jones, or as my crew calls me, Captain Hook."

She raised an eyebrow as she saw the gleaming hook that he had instead of a left hand, "An appropriate name Captain"

"Please, call me Killian." The barmaid shook her head, smiling. "You may not be grabbing me Captain, but you're still trying to get the same thing your crew member was." She gave him a half courtesy, "A pleasure to meet you Captain."

She turned around to walk away, but Hook grabbed her arm. She gave him a look, "Please Captain, I would hate to embarrass you like I did your crew member."

He gave her another dashing smile, "I think you'd find I'm a bit harder to beat love."

The barmaid sighed, "You really want to do this?" she asked. "If I win, you have to spend the night with me."

"And if I win?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hook smiled, "If you win, I'll leave you alone."

The barmaid thought for a minute, then shook her head. "No, if I win, you will have to do me a favor."

Hook gave her a knowing smile, "Alright, I accept."

The barmaid simply nodded and pulled out her dagger. "Prepare yourself Captain."

Hook pulled out his sword, "I warn you love, this wont be a fair fight."

She smiled, "We'll see about that."

Then she jumped forward and attacked. Hook moved forward also. They exchanged a flurry of blows, neither gaining the upper hand. Then Hook pressed her up against the wall, his sword at her throat.

"Seems like I've won love." he said, panting.

She gave him a sweet smile before she kneed him in the place where the sun don't shine. As he grunted and bent over in pain, she hit him on the back of the head with the butt of her dagger. He fell to the ground, dazed. She flipped him onto his back and pressed her dagger against his throat. Smiling down at him, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "It's not over till its over...love."

As she stared into his startlingly blue eyes, she leaned forward more and just barely brushed her lips against his. "That was for the most challenging fight I've had in a while."

She got off him and offered him her hand. He gave her his good hand and she helped him up. He stumbled into her and she caught him. Seeing the still slightly dazed look in his eyes, she smirked and said, "I think I hit you a little bit too hard."

Hook looked at her like he was trying to place her.

"Captain?" she asked him, concerned

. "What?" He asked her, slightly swaying.

"Maybe I should take you back to your ship."

Hook nodded. She slipped her arm around his waist and pulled him towards the door. When they arrived at his ship, there were only a few people on deck.

"Cap'n! What's wrong?" one of the men asked.

"He got into a fight and got hit a little too hard on the head."

The man simply nodded and grabbed the other side. As the man brought them to the captain's cabin, the barmaid could see Hook's eyes slowly sliding shut.

They set him on his bed and the man walked out saying, "I'll leave you two alone."

The barmaid nodded and sat down next to Hook. "Captain?" she said, shaking his shoulders gently. His eyes opened and he focused on her.

"What are you still doing here?" he asked, giving her a raised eyebrow.

She smirked at him and teasingly brushed her hand through his hair, "I still need to collect my favor." she said, now tracing the outline of his lips with her finger. He smiled and her and pushed himself up on his elbows,

"And what favor is that love?" he asked her.

"Take me with you." she said.

"What?" Hook asked, confused.

"I said, take me with you."

Hook just shook his head, "A ship is no place for a woman."

She looked at him angrily and stood up, "Fine, and I'll go tell the whole tavern that Captain Hook goes back on his word."

Hook shrugged, "They wouldn't expect any less from a pirate."

The barmaid turned around, "Fine." she said stiffly and started to walk out.

"Wait!" Hook yelled as he tried to go after her.

She turned around right as he fell to the floor. She sighed and helped him back on the bed.

"I'll let you come on one condition." he said.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

He smirked, "That you let me tell the crew and anyone else that you are mine."

She groaned loudly and shook her head, "If I do that you'll let me come?"

Hook grinned, "You have my word."

"Fine." she said. "We have a deal."

"Wonderful." Hook said, "Go get your things and be back first thing in the morning."

She nodded and got up to leave,

"Wait!" Hook called after her. "What's your name?"

She turned around and gave him a small smile, "My name is Elsa."

**A/N: Just so you know, I wrote this before the season finale, am I good or what? Yes this is Elsa from Frozen. Although a few things will be different. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Katrina sat at the docks for a long time. She didn't even notice the time passing until Emma came up and touched her shoulder.

"You're as cold as ice!" she exclaimed. She took off her jacket and wrapped it around Katrina. "C'mon, let's get you home." Emma begin to help Katrina up when Katrina spoke,

"The cold doesn't bother me."

"What?" Emma asked, confused.

Katrina handed Emma her jacket back, "The cold never bothered me, it's part of who I am."

Emma even looked more confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Magic," Katrina said. "I have magic, and I can feel it."

Emma nodded. "Gold brought magic here."

Katrina shook her head, "I wish he hadn't."

"Why not?"

Katrina sighed and hugged herself tightly. "I wanted to forget I had magic, it's caused me so much pain." she held back a sob. "It took me so long to learn how to control it, I hurt so many people I cared about before I could."

Emma put a hand on her shoulder, "You can still control it now though, right?"

Katrina smiled, "Well, lets see."

Katrina held out her hand and concentrated, a small blue glow appeared in her hand. Katrina let out a small laugh before she used both hands to cup the glowing ball. She looked up to see Emma staring at her with amazement,

"What kind of magic is that?"

Katrina threw the ball up into the air, it burst into a million snowflakes that began to float down. Her eyes were softly glowing blue.

"Frozen magic." she said, watching the snowflakes fall to the ground.

**A/N: Sorry its so short, longer chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Elsa leaned over the railing of the ship, breathing in the early morning breeze. She heard footsteps behind her ad felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist,

"Ready to go love?" Hook asked her.

She turned around in his arms so she was facing him.

"You smell like rum." she said.

Hook smirked, "Well I had to do something to dull the pain of last night."

Elsa reached out her hand and felt where she had hit him. Hook winced as she touched a large bump on his head.

Elsa smirked, "You should be more careful about the girls you go after."

Hook lifted his hand and brushed a hair away from her face. "I only go after the beautiful ones." he whispered, leaning in as if to kiss her.

Elsa stopped him by putting a finger to his lips. "Flattery will get you nowhere Captain." she said and slipped out of his grasp.

"At least call me Hook, love. After all," he smiled at her. "you're mine, remember?"

Elsa smiled slyly, "Only if you can catch me Hook."

"Oh I fully intend to catch you." he smiled. "But the chasing part is the fun part."

"And how do you intend to catch me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hook slipped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. "But making you fall, fall deeply in love with me."

Elsa laughed, "Good luck with that Hook." She traced the outline of his jaw with her finger. "Although I'd be careful if I were you, the last man I fell in love with ended up dead."

Hook stared at her in surprise, her pain was clear on her face. Then Elsa pulled herself away and picked up her bag.

"Now," she said. "Where am I sleeping?"

Hook smiled devilishly at her. "Why, with me, of course."

Elsa just shook her head and sighed, "You're trying too hard Hook."

"Well, if my crew is to believe you're mine, you need to at least sleep in my quarters with me."

Elsa sighed again. "Alright, lead the way Hook."

Hook smiled and offered her his hand. She smiled sweetly before putting her bag in his outstretched hand. Hook just took it in stride and threw it over his shoulder.

"This way love."

Elsa followed him into the depths of the ship, wondering if getting away was really worth it.


End file.
